skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daithi Camoran
Daithi Camoran is a Bosmer (although he has some Altmer ancestors) adventurer who has seen much of Tamriel. Early Life Daithi was born in the 4th Era during the it's 8th year in the Imperial Province of Valenwood to Aodhan Camoran, the king of Valenwood. He was married at age twenty to the daughter of a local tribal leader, trying to insure peace for the province. The dowry was a beautiful set of Mithril armor, which he still wears. His life was peaceful enough, until 4E 28, when the War of the Blue Divide finally overturned the now weakened Camoran Dynasty. The Thalmor raided the Camoran palace, killing everyone, including his mother, father, wife, and unborn child. Daithi narrowly escaped. He was stabbed through the leg by a Dominion soldier, which gave him a bad leg which still effects him still. Faking death to escape, he fled Valenwood to the Empire with other Empire loyal Bosmeri refugees. Given medical care in Anvil, he used some his still vast wealth to travel to Elsweyr, where he trained with Khajiit martial artists and acrobatics for thirty years. Adult Life He works as a tag along on missions and exploits doing jobs like being a guard or specialist. However, he does not accept pay, as he is alrady vastly wealthy. In the year 4E 202 he descended into the Ruins of Stalhfell to rescue lost miners with several others, but the mission was a fiasco, as all the miners were already dead, and two of the rescuers turned traitor and killed all but three of the remaining rescuers. Later he embarked on a mission to try and end hostilities between the 2nd Aldmeri Dominion and the Mede Empire, and is currently still in the middle of that. Personality The murder of his entire family left him with a strong feeling of loneliness, but also gave him a strong sense of justice. He is paranoid of others, and is in constant fear of betrayal. He will go out of his way to right wrongs, and to prevent injustices, even taking bodily and life-threatening risks to do so. He also does not believe in killing for two main reasons: 1.) He is incredibly religious, as it was taught to him from a young age, and must eat any enemy he kills (as is required by Bosmeri religious doctrine), and he is opposed to cannibalism 2.) He felt so wronged by the murder of his family that he would hate himself for making anyone else for going through that kind of pain. However on the outside, he tries to be as happy and fun-loving as possible to hide his inner feelings, which haunt him. He also has a tendency to be more of a loner at times, preferring to handle problems on his own, as he trusts only himself. Skills He is a amazing free-runner, climber and gymnast. He knows almost every martial arts form from his training with the Khajiit. He also became an expert tracker and detective from a natural love of hunting.